


May I feel you

by zephyr21



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 419, M/M, 车震
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyr21/pseuds/zephyr21
Summary: 虽然从头到尾都没有写cp但是我想大家看得出来。官方cp是九疯





	May I feel you

午夜场的电影院一向冷清，只有几个情侣稀稀拉拉地坐在前排，crazy撩了一把头发，径直走向最后一排的角落：他一向不在意影片内容或者观影效果，只是借着这个机会放松一下神经，在角落里与世界隔离开来。  
今日的清闲没能持续太久。  
仅仅十多分钟，就有人坐在了紧邻的座位，并放了一杯饮料在两人中间的扶手处。  
如果不是对方不加掩饰的灼热目光，crazy还可以自我欺骗，假装只是个巧合。  
…也许并不糟糕？  
突然升起玩心，crazy拿起两人中间的饮料，碳酸饮料的气泡在口中挣扎出声，放回的时候瞟了一眼陌生人的样貌，向天发誓，如果长得不和心意，他立刻就走，一秒都不会多呆。  
利落的侧脸轮廓，飞机夹克里的polo衫领子整整齐齐地扣到最上一个扣子，黑暗中隐约的喉结和撑起衣服的肌理，只这一眼，明显的alpha气息压得他几乎喘不过气。  
crazy悻悻地坐回原位，旁边的人确实有骄傲的资本，但这并不意味着他就会占下风。  
等了片刻，crazy绷直脚背，刻意向上抻了抻被黑色皮裤紧紧包裹的小腿，缓慢地在陌生男人的膝盖附近摩擦，皮革的亮色皱褶从踝间直爬到膝盖窝，再原路褪去，如此往复，直到一声明显的吞咽，crazy压下嘴角的弧度，不动声色地换了坐姿，从头到尾盯着屏幕的眼神仿佛什么都不曾发生。

太不禁逗了。

电影还不到半场，文艺片的主角已经开始了无聊的人生之问，短暂的平静过后，crazy再一次拿起饮料地手突然被对方捉住，力道从手腕慢慢滑到手背，带着几分冰镇饮料暧昧的湿气，最后完全扣住手指，用拇指顺着掌侧缓慢地摩挲。  
触感比幻想中的要温润许多，是个学生，或者小白领，有些经验，crazy在心里默默下了个结论。如果是没有什么经验的小白，他想他现在早都坐到对方腿上予取予求，然而很早之前他就把自己从这个名单中除名了。crazy趁着对方松劲的瞬间抽回手，本以为对方会略微收敛，却不想男人顺着动作凑了过来，带着饮料甜味在耳边轻轻吹气，“May I feel?”  
“这里不行。” crazy撇了一眼男人，对方似乎还是学生，一双深棕色的眸子里没有想象中的世俗与油腻，干净透亮，心里略微一软，“你开车了吗？”  
对方似乎是笑了，凑的更近了些，语调里的糖分扑面而来，“你忍得到那里？ ”  
crazy立刻收回了那个良民的推断，推开几乎要贴上耳侧的湿润气息，“你成年没有。”  
不容抗拒的力道抓着crazy的手往绷紧的裤子皱褶处带，“你说呢？” 紧接着咬上crazy的喉结。  
衣冠禽兽，crazy确认了这个定义。  
“…I’ll squeal.”好不容易从对方的钳制中挣脱出来，crazy立刻起身往影院外走，不出意料的被另一个身影紧紧跟住，直到电梯间。  
光线下终于看清楚对方的样貌，与身材略微不搭的巴掌脸上五官格外清秀，泛着水光的眼睛有着桃花眼般自然的暧昧，虽然很快消散在轻微下垂的眼尾，也足够勾起波澜。  
“生气了...？”男人的疑惑在crazy伸手按下地下车库的楼层时全盘消减。  
“到时候可忍着点，车子隔音没有那么好，嗯？”手指捻起crazy的下颚，心疼地顺着颊侧摸了几把，“如果你不愿意，我们也可以去找个宾…”  
“别说的好像我什么都不知道一样。”匆匆打断，眼神再一次飘向对方时，crazy像一只慵懒又高傲的猫般眯起，嘴角弧度微挑——  
“Just once.” 

他自然知道什么样的姿态最能勾起对方的占有欲，哪怕对方和自己势均力敌。不出意料地在电梯到达之前被噙住口舌，仿佛异性磁极间的强烈引力，细微的电流滑动震颤着漫下皮肤，黏腻的水声侵入大脑，没人注意到绊着的脚步到底迈向哪里，勾着后颈与腰侧的手直到跌跌撞撞地碰到车门才得了空。  
crazy看着车里放好的枕头不禁失笑，“你这是势在必得么？”  
“It’s fun.” 对方笑了笑，“用户体验不能太糟。”  
“well....你难道还想有下一次？”眼睫微垂，轻笑出声，“那要看你能不能让我满意了。”  
“至今还没人给我打过差评。”指尖在crazy还润湿的嘴唇中央略微停留，在crazy咬住前把人推进车内，也许是枕头的缘故，昏黄的灯光和狭窄的空间竟也有几分温馨。  
“嘿，我说，不用那么急。”即使刚被不轻不重的摔在窗旁的枕头上，crazy还是良好地维持着姿态。  
对方倒是相当直接，“我赶时间。”  
“赶着下一场？”  
“明天还有工作。”  
“衣冠，禽兽。”还是没忍住，crazy讲出口的时候才意识到自己到底说了什么，旋即破罐子破摔的扯开领口的两颗扣子。  
娃娃脸没有太大的反应，挑挑眉不再说话，关上车门的下一秒掐住腰身，低头顺着脖颈一寸一寸吻过下滑，直至被衣服遮住的锁骨中央，“May I touch?”  
“How much?”crazy仰着头喘出一口气，伸手探进对方的衣领，顺着肩胛骨向下攀缘，过于狭小的空间让两个人几乎完全贴合在一起。  
一声轻笑，对方贴上耳侧，“A lot.” 气音从上腭和舌尖中央蹿进crazy的大脑，像是把所有燥热都传给crazy，青年停了动作，拽了拽领子，有条不紊地解着扣子，骨节分明的白皙手指像是缓释的毒药，混着微凉的温度划过胸前的皮肤，顺着血管一路升温到脊髓。  
"Why not?" crazy 眯了眯眼，拨开对方还在和第三只扣子作斗争的指尖，撩起衬衫下摆直接拉过头顶，紧接着伸向对方的衣领。  
“我们开始之前，”在crazy忙着和纽扣做斗争的时刻，青年从夹克口袋里掏出一个钱夹，“我觉得你想确认一下我是不是成年？”  
crazy的全部视线都被ID另一边的一张照片抓住，然而疑问在出口之前他就被夺走了所有呼吸，唇上传来轻微的撕咬触感，不示弱地绞住对方的舌，抢掠鼻息间仅存的空气。  
等crazy回过神，身下的防线早已被攻破，涂满了滑腻液体的食指尽职尽责地润湿每个皱褶，似是无意地用指尖轻轻刮过半是干涩的内壁，长久没有被入侵过的部位本能地收紧，清晰地勾勒出指节的形状。  
看着气息不稳的crazy，青年笑得三分无辜七分狡黠，“Let’s go.”  
"Not too far." 节奏被陌生对象掌控的感觉并不太好，crazy抓紧对方的手臂，希望能隐藏逐渐升起的快感。  
闻言对方有一瞬间的停顿，紧接着深入几分，带着戏谑的声音在头顶响起，“What’s too far？”  
“Where you are.” crazy从喘息中挣扎出声，体内作乱的手指轻而易举的找到了隐藏的开关，勉强控制住想要随之摆动的腰，声线不可抑制的颤抖起来。  
青年停了动作，咬住crazy的耳垂，低沉温润宛如陈酿的嗓音在耳边响起，  
“May I stay.”  
不是问句。

“Which way？” 突然撤出的手指留下奇异的空虚感，crazy皱起眉头看向青年，对方强作的镇定被满身汗水震落。  
“Like this.” 没有留给crazy任何反击机会，青年握住他的腰缓慢推进。  
扩张不充分的甬道还不能完全容纳完全勃起的硬物，撕裂感让crazy抓回一丝清明，环住青年的脖子扯起嘴角，“If you kiss.”

随着汗水一并落下的还有脸颊上的温热的触感，青年维持着半进入的姿势捧住crazy的侧脸，舌尖仔细划过牙龈，顺着齿间的缝隙探入口腔，从腺体磨蹭至上颚，最后勾住crazy尝试逃避的舌，轻轻吮吸。

“May I move?” 下身的压力逐渐消失，青年松了口，拇指擦去crazy脸上刚染上的液体，一边推进至底。

“Is it love？” 还沉浸在那个吻里的crazy抵住青年的肩膀，暂停了一切。  
对方似乎有一瞬间的恍惚，脸上的表情停顿了一秒，转而低头轻吻上crazy的耳尖，“If you’re willling.”  
直到最后一个单词飘进大脑，crazy才意识到自己到底问了什么，所幸早已升到顶点的温度不能暴露更多，crazy闭上眼松开手不再说话。  
然后他似乎听到一声叹息。  
缓慢的动作明显省略了所有带来快感的部分，不能再忍受下去，crazy重新勾住对方的脖子，鼻尖相碰，终于回答，“But you’re killing.”

“But it’s life.”  
叹息变成了笑意。

“But your wife.” crazy 稍一闭眼就想起青年放在钱夹里的相片，背德的快感算不上火上浇油，但是仍然在胃部翻搅起异样的感受。  
对方没有回答，明显加快的撞击让crazy脑内所有的说词瞬间消失，只剩下粘腻的液体粘连住神经突触，电流随着离子在四肢乱窜，分不出来起点终点，相接的皮肤几乎有酥麻而微弱的火花蹿出，紧接着又回到体内点燃下一条导火索。  
突然变换的进攻角度让crazy浑身一抖，在第一声呻吟出口前勉强咬住嘴唇，吞回糟糕的声响。

努力隐藏的反应在过近的距离之下无处遁形，青年确认了角度，对着crazy笑得灿烂，“Now.”

“Ow! ”  
轻而易举的掉入更深的漩涡，生理性的泪水漫出眼眶。  
狭小的空间一片潮湿，汗水，鼻息，还混着些别的什么，不低的气温里车窗一片模糊，细小的水滴密密地阻挡住所有视线，crazy几乎能在触手可及的距离感受到雾气，和着不合理的高温，仿佛置身桑拿室。明明像是浸在水里，过度的脱水感还是让他张着口喘息，顺带着放出所有呻吟。

“Tiptop.” 被鼓励的动作变本加厉起来，大开大合的动作像是要撞出crazy的灵魂。本就有限的空间里即使靠着垫子还是免不了与车身的碰撞，从撞上车门的第一下crazy就不可抑制地想到空旷停车场内，被监视器记录着的晃动的车身，突如其来的羞耻感重新洗刷了大脑，本以为不能再升高的温度再次攀升，耳尖红到几乎滴出血来。  
不知是同样感受到过于明显的晃动，抑或是察觉到crazy超负荷的神经，青年稍稍缓了动作，安抚性地顺着crazy后背。

“Don’t stop. ”突然消退的快感让crazy嘤咛出声，收紧穴口表达抗议。

"Oh no." 男人皱了皱眉，带着过于沙哑的嗓音，“放松。”紧接着恢复了之前的动作。

“Go … slow......！” 敏感点被不断冲击带来要人崩溃的覆灭感，栗状腺体几乎被挤出最后一丝液体，crazy拼命摇着头，妄图逃离本能的控制。腰背还是不由自主地弓起，紧紧贴合住青年同样绷紧的腰腹。夹在两人中间的勃起被不断摩擦，crazy已经分不清到底哪里的快感更强烈，全身似乎只剩下两个器官，占领了所有神经。

“Cccome...” 青年拍了拍crazy的臀瓣，逼着已经有些脱力的肌肉重新收紧，连接的缝隙渗出泛着沫儿的体液，碰撞的响声变成黏稠地拍打，crazy能察觉到那些溅上腿根的水滴，羞耻紧紧攥住crazy，把这微凉的触感变成完美的催情剂。

“Ummm…”  
刺激太强烈，意识都要模糊起来，crazy睁着完全失神的眼睛，被蛊惑一样慢慢缠上对方的腰，配合对方的动作摆动腰肢，几乎是寻着进攻的角度将敏感脆弱的部位交在对方手里，希翼更多快感。crazy抓着青年肩膀的手收紧，他完全可以想象留下的暗红色痕迹。  
停不下来，crazy觉得自己就像是湍流中的一叶扁舟，只能随着身上人的节奏起伏前进，一次次被撞到崩溃边缘又无奈的继续加速，直至最后的粉碎。

顶点过后，一切归于平静，只剩下喘息，  
与轻柔的亲吻。

“You’re divine.”

“You’re mine.”

————end————

“Wife?” 青年玩味地看着已经脱了力，半闭眼躺着的crazy，伸手将crazy湿透地刘海拨到耳后，“你这就承认了？嗯？来叫一声老公听听？”  
还虚扶在crazy后颈的手被猛地拨开，  
“去你的，不行。”  
“不能用完了就翻脸不认人啊。”  
“可以。”

“乖，今天你好辣…以后我们多来几次好不好？”  
“不好！”crazy翻了个身换了个舒服点的姿势，“车里不舒服。”  
“那我们回家再来

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然从头到尾都没有写cp但是我想大家看得出来。  
> 官方cp是九疯


End file.
